A friendship in the making
by IluthraDanar
Summary: I wanted Kirk and Spock to get their own little scene after all the action had ended. Since it didn't happen, this is my interpretation of such a meeting. Is this just the beginning of a beautiful friendship?


Post film, time-wise, I wanted to see a little tag ending where Kirk and Spock compare notes on what Older Spock told them. This is just a scene clip. I love the chemistry between Chris Pine and Zach Quinto, and can't wait to see the friendship grow between characters in any following films. I do not own any character in this movie. Only borrowing for a few pages. Reviews would be nice. I may be writing more Star Trek stories.

A Friendship in the making

Kirk sat in his new quarters, hardly believing that they were really his. He was now captain of the Enterprise. The center chair was a place that he felt comfortable, that is until Spock had told him to get out of it. Commanding the bridge of a starship was something he hadn't thought of ever pursuing, not until he ran into Captain Pike that night at the bar. The Spock he had met in the cave on Delta Vega acted as if it was his destiny to be captain. That threw him at first, but later the idea hadn't seem so far-fetched anymore. So here he was, captain of the newest flagship of the fleet, sooner than even he could have imagined.

The door buzzer pulled Kirk from his reverie. He had asked Commander Spock to meet with him. Kirk felt that if Spock was to be his First Officer, he should lay everything out on the table, to avoid any repeat of certain events of the past couple of weeks.

"Come in!" The door slid open to reveal the Vulcan. He stepped into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. "You wished to speak with me...Captain." Kirk noticed the brief pause between 'me' and 'captain'. So maybe Spock wasn't ready to accept him fully as his commanding officer. He had to know before he accepted any mission directives from Star Fleet.

"Have a seat, Spock. I think we should have a talk about things."

Spock sat in a chair on the opposite side of Kirk's desk. He tilted his head as he asked, "What shall we discuss?" He watched the man opposite him, waiting to see what he had to say. Humans always surprised him, but this one was worse than all the others he had met.

"Well, for one thing, I need to know if you fully accept me as captain."

"I am here, am I not? Why would I ask to be assigned to a ship whose captain I did not wish to serve under?" It seemed an illogical thing for Kirk to ask of him.

Kirk thought about that. He remembered the older version of Spock telling him that not only had he and Kirk been fellow crewmembers of a fine ship, but that they were also friends. Good friends. He found that difficult to believe, but now that he and the younger Spock had defeated Nero, and attained some sort of amicability, maybe, just maybe, it would happen...again. In this life, in this time.

"Captain, I think that perhaps, in time, and with some adaptability on both our parts, we will form an equitable relationship that will serve both the Enterprise and Star Fleet, very well."

Kirk smiled, narrowing his eyes, and asked, "Now where would you get that idea? You didn't happen to have a talk with, say, someone from the future?"

"Although that would not be an entirely accurate reference, I did, in fact, speak with my other self. He indicated that he and his Jim Kirk were not only shipmates, fellow officers, but friends as well. He told me that 'our' partnership was a special one. I would be curious to know what events he was speaking of, however, that molded such a friendship."

Kirk took a moment before speaking. "He said basically the same thing to me. I didn't believe him because at the time, you and I were at each other's throats, ...........literally." Kirk rubbed his neck, while Spock looked only the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Captain, I am sorry for that outburst. I was not....myself."

"No, Spock, never mind, it's behind us now. I....didn't really mean anything I said, you have to know that. Your older self told me I had to make you lose control, knowing that you would resign command. He seemed to feel that I should be captain." Kirk stood and started pacing. "Believe me, I know what it is to lose a parent. Unlike you, I didn't have to watch. That feeling of complete helplessness. But on the other hand, you had the opportunity to know your mother. I never knew my father. It was Captain Pike who challenged me to emulate a man I didn't even know."

"You do not know what it is to lose your world, however," Spock interjected.

"No. Maybe not. In any case, I'm sorry too."

Spock inclined he head, saying, "Apology accepted, Captain."

Kirk sat down again. He chuckled. "You and me, friends. Can you figure that one out? You pushed my buttons without even trying. And you.....you hated my guts."

Spock jerked his head up. "I did not...hate your guts, as you put it. I found your lack of discipline and total disregard for regulations extremely frustrating. However, since the events of the past week, I have come to see you with a certain amount of respect." Now it was Kirk's turn to look at Spock with surprise. "You are a man of courage and decisiveness. You also have this odd lack of fear. Perhaps I..._ wanted _you to admit knowing fear. The Kobayashi Maru test should have brought that out, but you chose not to succumb to it. In everything you did, from shutting down the drill to saving Captain Pike, you showed the strength of character I had accused you of lacking."

Kirk smiled. "Apology accepted." Kirk thought for a moment, then proceeded. "Spock, do you think that you'll be able to handle me? I mean, I am human, with all the flaws, emotions, and idiosyncrasies of a man. I will expect you look at my actions with your inestimable logic..." he grinned that wide grin that made Spock wonder what illogical acts Kirk was thinking of, "...I will expect you to tell me if anything I do is not for the good of the ship and crew. There might be times when I go off on a bender, or otherwise have my faculties... impaired". He winked at his First Officer. Then he became more serious. "If for any reason you find my decisions less than wanting, I will expect you to tell me."

In his own unspoken mind, Spock studied the man before him and replied, "You will be able to trust me, Jim. In all things. I believe that I won't have too much to worry about."

Kirk smiled again, which was becoming a more pleasant habit with the Vulcan now. "I'll take that as a compliment then."

He stood and held out his hand to Spock, who understood the human custom of a handshake, stood, and took Kirk's hand in return. "I think we'll get along fine, Spock. Friendship, well, maybe we'll give that some time. No rush, is there?" Spock raised his eyebrow and nodded once.

"Alright then, welcome to the crew of the Enterprise. Let's inform Star Fleet that we're ready to get down to business." As the two men rose and walked into the corridor, Kirk lightly slapped Spock on the back, causing the Vulcan to stare at his commanding officer with less than affection. "Kirk laughed aloud, saying, "Time, Mr Spock. Time."


End file.
